Meg Masters (Dämon)
Meg ist ein Dämon, welcher von Alastair in der Hölle als Folterin trainiert wurde. Sie arbeitete zunächst für Azazel und später für Luzifer. Handlung Sie fungierte als Azazel's Agent und machte sich an Sam ran, als dieser ohne Dean nach Stanford zum Jagen gegangen ist. Meg hat zweimal versucht, John Winchester zu töten. Beim zweiten Mal versuchte sie zudem den Colt zu bekommen. Sie wird mit Bobby's Hilfe von Sam und Dean in Bobby's Haus gefangen. Da sind sie sich dann sicher, dass Meg ein Dämon ist, der eine junge Frau besessen hat. Sie wird durch einen Exorzismus wieder in die Hölle verbannt. Meg entkommt später der Hölle und versucht, Sam und die anderen Jäger aus Rache für den Exorzismus zu töten. Bobby treibt sie wieder aus. Meg Masters , die eigentliche Hülle von Meg , erscheint während des Aufstiegs der Zeugen wieder und versucht dabei, Dean zu töten. Meg kehrt zur Erde zurück, um Luzifer zu helfen. Allerdings geht sie in eine andere junge Frau. Da sie Luzifer gegenüber loyal ist, wird sie von Crowley gejagt. Daher schließen Meg , Sam und Dean ein Bündnis, in dem es darum geht, Crowley zu fangen. Sie geht später eine Allianz mit Castiel ein, um Crowley und die Leviathane zu töten. Geschichte Meg ist ein außergewöhnlich starker Dämon, obwohl sie im Laufe der Zeit viel mächtiger geworden ist. Als sie das erste mal erscheint, arbeitet sie für Azazel , den gelbäugigen Dämon, welchen sie als "Vater" bezeichnet. Später nennt Azazel sie auch "Tochter". Der Dämon wird als Meg bezeichnet, weil die erste Hülle Meg Masters hieß. Nach der Zerstörung ihres ersten Körpers und ihrem Exorzismus , kommt Meg in die Hölle . Später entkommt siethumb|Meg in Sam Winchester. allerdings und besetzt kurze Zeit Sam Winchester's Körper. Sie plant Sam zu benutzen, um soviele Jäger wie möglich zu foltern und dann zu töten. Schließlich will sie auch Dean Winchester als Rache für den Exorzismus töten. Sie wird jedoch gestoppt, bevor sie Dean töten kann. Sie wird wieder durch Exorzismus ausgetrieben; ist allerdings nicht in der Hölle . *Meg besetzt, als die Apokalypse anfängt, den Körper einer jungen Frau aus Cheboygan, welche nach Los Angeles zog, um Schauspielerin zu werden. Sie zeigt sich loyal gegenüber Luzifer und hat einen Dämon in Bobby's Körper entsandt, um Michael's Schwert zu finden. Bobby kann allerdings kurze Zeit den Dämon unterdrücken und rammt sich selbst Ruby's Dämonenmesser in den Bauch, um den Dämonen zu töten. Schließlich ist er gelähmt. Meg ist mit Luzifer in Cathage, als Dean , Sam , Ellen und Jo versuchen, Luzifer mit dem Colt zu töten. Sie schickt Höllenhunde zu ihnen, welche schließlich den Tod von Ellen und Jo zu verantworten haben. Luzifer schickt Meg zu Castiel , um ihn zu bewachen, denn dieser ist in heiligem Feuer eingesperrt. Er schafft es jedoch, das heilige Feuer zu durchbrechen, indem er Meg in das Feuer wirft. Nach Luzifer's Gefangennahme in seinem Käfig , wird Crowley König der Hölle . Er versucht alle, die loyal zu Luzifer sind, zu töten. Sam schließt daraus, dass Meg auf der Flucht ist und er und Dean stimmen zu, ihr zu helfen, Crowley zu finden und so Sam's Seele wiederzuerlangen. Nachdem sie erfahren, dass Crowley Sam's Seele nicht retten kann, tötet Castiel Crowley . Meg flieht daraufhin bevor Dean sie töten kann. Staffel 1 Meg zum ersten Mal in Kontakt mit der Winchester Familie, als sie eine der Azazel "besondere Kinder", der Jäger Sam Winchester angetroffen wird, in "Scarecrow". Sam hatte sich in einem Streit mit Dean bekommen und wurde somit von seiner Familie zu der Zeit getrennt. Sie tat so erschrocken, als er kam hinter ihr und berührte sie an der Schulter, während sie von der Seite einer Straße gesessen und Musik gehört werden. Als er, wohin sie ging, fragte sie die Frage abgelenkt, neckte ihn mit den Worten, er könne eine "eine Art Freak." Wenn ein Mann nach oben gezogen in einem Van und bot ihr einen Lift, nahm sie sein Angebot; Sam fragte: "Sie Vertrauen schattigen van Kerl und nicht ich?" zu dem sie spielerisch antwortete: "Auf jeden Fall." Es wurde später angedeutet, dass sie den Fahrer off-screen getötet. Als Sam an einer Bushaltestelle und am Rande der Berufung Dean war, Meg plötzlich wieder und lenkte ihn ab. Er erzählte ihr, dass er für Kalifornien geleitet wurde, was Meg vorzutäuschen Überraschung und behaupten, dass auch sie wurde an den gleichen Ort gehen. Sie stellten sich offiziell zu jedem anderen mit einem Handschlag, bevor sie einander über Speisen und Getränke kennen. Meg behauptete, dass sie weg von ihrer Familie, weil sie zu steuern waren, ein Gefühl mit Sam betonen könne. Meg versucht, Sam fern von Dean, aber er wurde besorgt, wenn Dean nicht beantwortet haben sein Telefon für Stunden und beschlossen zu gehen ihm helfen, trotz Megs Bitten bei ihr zu bleiben. Sie wurde später noch gesehen Anhalter Bahn, bevor erzählen die Fahrer zu ziehen, so konnte sie "einen Anruf zu tätigen." Dann tötete ihn mit einem Messer, sammelte sein Blut in einem Becher, und kontaktiert Azazel zu fragen, warum er ihr lassen Sam (und Dean) zu gehen, wenn sie hätte "gemacht sie beide." Zeitlinie Meg besaß etwa im Oktober 2005 den Körper von Meg Masters und besaß ihn für ein Jahr, bis sie im November 2006 von Bobby Singer ausgetrieben wurde. Etwa im März 2007 besaß sie Sam Winchester. Ihre Kräfte wurden stärker und sie fand Azazel's Pläne nicht mehr "scheißegal". Sam flieht schließlich. Irgendwann im Jahr 2009 tauchte Meg wieder in einem neuen Körper auf und arbeitete für Luzifer. Mehrere Monate, nachdem Dean wieder jagen gegangen ist, näherte sich Meg den Winchester's und wollte ein zeitweilliges Bündnis, in dem es darum geht, Crowley zu töten. Sam und Dean Winchester waren einverstanden. Einige Monate nach dem Aufstieg der Leviathane bildete Meg eine weitere Allianz mit Sam und Dean Winchester. Meg sollte Castiel vor Crowley beschützen. Sie war maßgeblich an dem Angriff auf die SucroCorp dabei, wurde aber dann von Dämonen gefangen genommen, und wird wahrscheinlich von Crowley gefolltert zurzeit. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Obwohl Meg nur ein Dämon niedrigen Ranges ist, wurde oft gezeigt das sie trotzden ziemlich stark ist. Sie überwältigt und tötet sogar viele Jäger, sie konnte sogar andere niedere Dämonen mit Leichtigkeit töten. Meg ist auch der erste Dämon der je einen Engel in der Serie tötete. Die Kunst des Folterns wurde ihr von Alastair beigebracht. *'Besessenheit' - Wie alle Dämonen kann Meg die Körper von Menschen übernehmen, ohne ihre Zustimmung zu brauchen. Auftritte Staffel 1 *'1.11 Vogelscheuche = Scarecrow' *'1.16 Tödliche Schatten = Shadow ' *'1.21 Die Erlösung = Salvation' *'1.22 Teufelsfalle = Devil's Trap' Staffel 2 *'2.14 Unter einem schlechten Stern = Born Under a Bad Sign ' Staffel 5 *'5.01 Mein Name ist Luzifer = Sympathy For The Devil' *'5.10 Die Hoffnung stirbt… = Abandon All Hope... ' Staffel 6 *'6.10 Express in die Hölle = Caged Heat' Staffel 7 *'7.17 The Born-Again Identity' *'7.21 Reading Is Fundamental' *'7.23 Survival Of The Fittest' Staffel 8 *'8.17 Goodbye, Stranger' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Unterwelt Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Übernatürlich